1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet-operated closeable feeding devices and, more particularly, to a feeding device having a pedal portion which operates a lid unit covering a food receptacle through a linkage constructed so that the operating force required on the pedal reduces as the lid unit moves from closed to open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,176,656 and 3,121,419 are representative of the prior art upon which the improvement of the present invention has been made. Each discloses a pedal device which operates a lid unit to cover and uncover a food receptacle, the former through a cam-type operation which forces the lid over dead center and back by an elastic band and the latter through a multiple-link hinge action in which the lid closes by gravity. Such devices are not of optimum design for small pets and particularly cats because the downward force required on the pedal to open the lid unit is not minimized to the extent it could be. No structures of the prior art have incorporated simplified linkage means wherein critical moment arms actually decrease in length as the lid moves from closed to open position, thus increasing the mechanical advantage achieved by the pedal and rendering the opening operation relatively smooth and effortless. It is the object of this invention to provide such a structure.